creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Miliona
Imperium Nexusa ---- Legion ---- CreepyTown ---- Wyzwolenie Krajowe |2. walcząca strona = Federacja ---- Cesarstwo Świtu ---- HallenWest |Dowódcy 1. strony = Arcturus Lwowski, Tachishi Karu, Taurys Technet, Siergiej Michnicz, Armando Salazar, Kalasher, Loki Krueger Aracz von Stein ---- Legion, Lord Cieni, Błękitna Krew, Lordowie Stref, Piewcy Apokalipsy ---- Loki Krueger (początkowo), Ienstret, Renzan, Mrs. Strange ---- Qual-Bos, Asakku, Euphemia Crystal, Świadomość, Generał Enigma |Dowódcy 2. strony = Heinrich Welff, Natasha Raskolnikov, Gloria Welff, Kharlez, Marcus Alzamirano ---- Kirihiza Gumihare, Gho Jan, Mo Shan, Tai Sue Sang, Yi Shi Mao ---- Kalasher (początkowo), Viktor Lesnar, Pete Burns (wsparcie finansowe i militarne), Ezra Calaway, Aracz, Ender |Straty 1. strony = duże, utrata czterech Grup Armii olbrzymie, zajęcie frakcji przez Imperium Nexusa, nieliczne grupy uciekają w góry kontynuując walkę ---- olbrzymie, zniszczenie ponad 90 procent miasta i 75 procent milicji olbrzymie, aresztowanie lub stracenie ponad 70 procent organizacji, Euphemia Crystal ciężko ranna |Straty 2. strony = olbrzymie, strata dominacji w regionie, zniszczenie doszczętne Linii Cere duże, utrata floty inwazyjnej, południowy archipelag zajęty przez Imperium, a część zachodniego przez siły Federacji jakie zdołały drogą powietrzną się tutaj przedostać ---- duże, strata ponad połowy wojsk, osłabienie i gdzieniegdzie zniszczenie anomalii chroniących miasto |Bitwy = }}Wojna Miliona to wielki konflikt między Imperium Nexusa, Federacją, Wyzwoleniem Krajowym, Cesarstwem Świtu, Legionem, CreepyTown oraz HallenWest. Rozpoczęła się wraz z przybyciem do Znanej Części nexusian i wciąż trwa. Nazwa tej wojny wynika ze względu iż każda wojna rzuciła do walki ponad miliony żołnierzy. Przyczyny wojny Każda z frakcji miała swoje powody by doszło do Wojny Miliona, zarówno szlachetne jak i haniebne. Imperium Nexusa Imperium od niepamiętnych czasów odkrywało i zajmowało przemocą, podstępem, przekupstwem, pokojem lub innymi działaniami kolejne wymiary. Działały one na kształt brytyjskich kolonii, sama władza Nexus Centrum czerpała z niego i wielu innych państw olbrzymią ilość przykładów do budowy swojej potęgi. Nexusy stanowiły Unię Metropolitarną, a więc podlegały Wielkiej Metropolii - Nexus Centrum. Nexus Bermudia, stolica w tym wymiarze, wysłała komunikat że Trójkąt Bermudzki targany jest walkami, w których Cesarstwo, Legion i Federacja walczą o dominację, a do akcji włączają się powoli miasta HallenWest i CreepyTown, jak również nie-ludzkie Wyzwolenie Krajowe, zamierzające ustanowić wyspę Kraj miejscem gdzie ludzie nigdy już więcej nie będą istnieć. Wieść o rasizmie, wojnach, plagach, niebezpiecznych tak zwanych "anomaliach" oraz legalnej rozpuście doprowadziła do wydania dekretu o zmianie nazwy Kraju na Nowy Lizandrys oraz ataku na Trójkąt i zajęciu go, co byłoby kolejną korzyścią. Postanowili więc iż nie będą się z nikim dogadywać, a że Lwowski znał wymiar dosyć dobrze rozkazał toczyć wojnę totalną. Parlamentum jednogłośnie opowiedziało się za inwazją na te tereny, a Armia Imperialna i Ochrana przeszły w stan pełnej gotowości. Legion Celem Legionu była, jak się nietrudno domyślić, wyspa Kraj. Wieść o przybyciu do Trójkąta Imperium Nexusa potraktowali początkowo jak jakieś mgliste mity, ale gdy południowe wioski oberwały, wtedy wysłali zwiadowców, którzy donieśli Błękitnej Krwi iż to nie mity, a fakty. Pośrednio to właśnie atak nexusiański na Legion ocalił ostatnie miasta Federacji przed zagładą. Dodatkowo pokłócili się z Wyzwoleniem Krajowym, ponieważ Ci użyli ich jako pionków. To sprawiło iż partyzanci zaczęli walczyć z niedawnym sojusznikiem. Lord Cieni tymczasem wybrał się aby sprawdzić czy aby nie da się ich pokonać. Nie zdobył twierdzy, ledwie kilka osad i zawlekł zdobytych niewolników do pracy w kopalniach. Od pułkownika Richarda Waresa dowiedział się iż nawet ten Nexus nie stanowi połowy Imperium, a jedynie centralę wszystkich osad w regionie i wymiarze. Ten też mu powiedział że "Nexusianie zniszczą nawet niebiosa, jeśli to będzie konieczne, aby przynieść erę pokoju". Lord Cieni zabił go, kiedy ten nazwał Legiona "kolejnym fałszywym bogiem". Wiedząc że nawet ta potęga stanowi ledwie atom w całym ciele jakim jest Imperium wiedzieli co może ich czekać. Udało im się nawet stworzyć prymitywne maszyny latające, które jednak były szybsze i w odpowiednich mackach bardziej zabójcze niż federacyjne czy nexusiańskie. CreepyTown CreepyTown - spokojna osada w której codziennie zdarzają się jakieś kataklizmy i spokojne dni. Dowiedzieli się o pojawieniu się Imperium Nexusa. Strange wiedziała kim był ich władca, więc podjęła decyzję o sformowaniu ochotniczej milicji. Jej liderami byli Ienstret, niedawny jegomość oraz Loki Krueger, miejscowy nekromanta. Mieszkańcy tej osady wiedzieli że wojny nie wygrają, ale postanowili chociaż pokazać Legionowi że nawet jak wygrają to pyrrusowo. Wieść o powstaniu osad Imperium Nexusa na jakiś czas odwróciła uwagę Legionu od Cesarstwa Świtu, miast, ostatnich bastionów Federacji w regionie oraz Wyzwolenia Krajowego. Do tego czasu miasto pozostawało niemal nietknięte, ale rosły napięcia na linii CreepyTown-HallenWest. Wyzwolenie Krajowe Wyzwolenie nie miało na celu podboju Trójkąta, a jedynie pokonania Federacji, Legionu, CreepyTown oraz HallenWest oraz wygnania ludzi ze Znanej Części. W Imperium Nexusa widzieli nowego sojusznika, jaki mógłby im pomóc w ich celu. Początkowo postanowili bacznie się przyglądać i czekać momentu aż południowe kantony ruszą do ataku na Legion, aby w razie przybycia do Znanej Części zaoferować pomoc nowym przybyszom w podboju. Federacja Federacja, po inwazji Cesarstwa, Legionu oraz działaniach Wyzwolenia była wyczerpana. Legion przygotowywał się do ataku ostatecznego, kiedy to Imperium Nexusa, przybyłe do tego wymiaru i ujawnione po 2 latach przybyło na południe wyspy. Odciągnęło to uwagę Legionu, który skupiony na Imperium oraz wyspach Cesarstwa Świtu ruszył na południe i północny wschód, dzięki czemu Welff i jego poplecznicy mogli to wykorzystać, aby odzyskać ponad połowę zajętych miast. Cesarstwo Świtu Przez odparcie sił przez Federację Cesarstwo zdecydowało się zniszczyć naraz i Legion i Federację. Jednakże przybycie Imperium zaintrygowało Kirihizę Gumihare IV. Widziało w nich przeszkodę w ekspansji, podobnie jak Federację, Legion, Wyzwolenie Krajowe oraz wolne miasta Znanej Części. Rozkazano póki co pominąć kantony, a skupić się na Legionie i ich pozostałych sprzymierzeńcach oraz wroga. W ramach sprawdzenia czy nexusianie są rzeczywiście zagrożeniem wysłano Korpus Ekspedycyjny "Nan"W języku chińskim wersji mandaryńskiej (uproszczonej) oznacza to "południe".. Skierowani w kierunku Imperium mieli na południowym wschodzie grasować aby zobaczyć z bezpiecznej odległości co robią nowi przybysze. Wieść o atakach na Legion i odciągnięciu jego uwagi od Federacji zaskoczyła Cesarstwo. Postanowili to wykorzystać, aby uderzyć na Znaną Część i ich zająć. HallenWest HallenWest zamierzało podbić CreepyTown i Federację oraz wykorzystać do tego Wyzwolenie Krajowe, aby stać się centrum Trójkąta Bermudzkiego i ustanowić własne imperium. Wieść o przybyciu Nexusa i o tym że prowadzi go Arcturus Lwowski napawała przywódców strachem. Doskonale wiedzieli kim on jest, jaką ma siłę i że nie spocznie póki ostatnie nie-nexusiańskie miejsce w Trójkącie nie stanie się częścią jego wieloświatowego, międzygalaktycznego państwa, uderzająco przypominającego mieszankę imperiów kolonialnych wszystkich okresów, szczególnie dwóch największych przełomu XIX i XX wieku - Brytyjskiego i Rosyjskiego. Jeszcze większy strach budziła wieść iż monarchia ta jest w stanie Czerwonej Zarazy, ale nie leninowskiej a całkiem innej, opartej na rojalizmie i państwie opiekuńczym. I faza wojny - inwazja nexusiańska Okres wojny rozpoczęty atakiem na tereny Legionu przez nexusiańskie kantony. Atak kantonów na Legion Wojna Miliona rozpoczęła się gdy zamknięte dotąd kantony Nexus Bermudii - Nowa Ishimura, Shodanburg i Hauptstadt - otworzyły swoje oblegane bramy z których ruszyło miliony żołnierzy i setki tysięcy maszyn bojowych, w połączeniu z setkami tak zwanych "jednostek eksperymentalnych". W ciągu godziny wojny manewrowej Legion został odparty na prawie 100 kilomentrów od kantonów. Tereny jakie zajęto połączyły dotąd odrębne od siebie trzy miasta w jeden organizm - Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu. Potężne machiny ruszyły i natychmiast zaatakowały zdziesiątkowane siły Legionu. Od ich pochodu drżała cała ziemia. Do akcji przeciwko Imperium wkroczyli nawet Chissowie, ale w porównaniu z potężnymi Mrocznymi Paladynami czy Łowcami Chaosu nawet najlepsi nie zdołali ich powstrzymać. Jedynie Błękitna Krew - najpotężniejsza organizacja wówczas zajęta planowaniem ostatecznego ataku na Federację - zdołała ich powstrzymać. Dowiadując się o porażkach na południu porzucili atak ostateczny by ratować swoje grupy, więc ironią losu późniejszy wróg Imperium zawdzięcza mu swoje przetrwanie. Legion dowiedział się o tym. Wściekły natychmiast rozkazał przyspieszenie reprodukcji oddziałów. Warto wspomnieć iż w tej frakcji nie ma cywili, toteż nakazał każdej istocie powstrzymanie sił wroga. Skierował połowę sił ze Znanej Części na front nexusiański, aby wroga powstrzymać. Wokół określanej przez Imperium Zatoki Berlinga istniała już ich władza, a 10 km od brzegu w każdą stronę - tereny Legionu. Na ziemiach zaroiło się od mechów, czołgów, łazików i antygrawów, na niebie od groma było odrzutowców, sterowców i śmigłowców. Wkrótce miało dojść do wielkiej bitwy, pierwszej w historii całej Wojny Miliona znanej w historii nexusiańskiej jako bitwa nad Wampirzymi Moczarami. Imperium Nexusa zaplanowało błyskawiczny atak, dzięki czemu zdoła najpierw zaskoczyć odwrotem Legion, a gdy ten się rzuci wówczas zaatakować, okrążyć ich i wybić w kotle. Wampirze Moczary nazwano tak bo ponoć szalały tam bruxy i alpy, znane już biologom imperialnym tak zwane wampiry niższe. Wampirze Moczary - pierwsza prawdziwa bitwa Wojny Wampirze Moczary stały się obszarem wojennym. Wybudowano okopy, bunkry, punkty kontrolne i stanowiska artyleryjskie. Imperium Nexusa było gotowe na nieprzyjacielskie hordy, miało odpowiednie przeszkolenie a zapasów starczyło na bardzo długo, nie mówiąc już o wsparciu arkanistycznym i powietrznym. Przypisy Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojny